homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112315 - Virtual Violence
CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG Arty has moved a couch from the lounge into the dojo. Along with hooking up a TV and consoles. All in secret, because plot. A tentative call from the brutish shrinking violet asks the others to enter the room. -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC walks in and sits on the couch in the dojo -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC trudges into the room. He looks slightly paler than usual and seems like he's barely acknowledging his surroundings. -- CTG: "Uh...hey guys...um..." CTG: "I was...er....wondering if you....." CTG: "Like video games?" CGC: "Oi mate, WHAT YA SAY?" CGC: "boy" CGC: "ill 2v1 both of you scrublords" CCC: "...i've never played much" CTG: "I...um....I have Street Fighter...and...Tekken?" CGC: "You got CoD?" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC walks over and flops on the couch -- CGC: "What's your deal bro?" CGC: "Dying or somefin?" CTG: "Yeah....I don't like playing it too much..." CCC: "i don't have a deal" CCC: "i'll play whatever i guess" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG proceeds to set up codblops 2 -- CGC: "I dont know how in the hell im supposed to be all cheery with you two bein so quiet and down" CGC: "those being two seperate descriptions for the each of you's" CTG: "Sorry..." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG seems to shrink even more inward -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC sighs, sits up straighter, and tries smiling. It's a weird look for him. -- CGC: "There you go Kyle" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG guess he's only got bravado when giving Lorrea the finger -- CGC: "Dont Apologize to me Arty" CGC: "Be a dick" CGC: "im an asshole, so be an asshole back, aight?" CGC: "it's only fair" CGC: "Hell, be an asshole outta the blue. I might crack a smile or somethin" CTG: "I....don't know how to do that...." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG sits down between them, handing them each controllers. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG how did a kid that big fit between them -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC takes the controller and flips it over in his hands a few times. -- CTG: "So, um....let's play zombies..." CGC: "YES" CCC: "sure, why not" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG sets it up. Level one sonnn -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG as the rounds go on Arty is doing well, surprisingly. He hasn't gotten down once and is adept at knifing -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC immediately buys the shotgun -- CTG: "....why do you still have the Olympia?" CGC: "It's a great gun for until i get mystery box" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC is doing his best, but it's clear he's got the lowest killcount. He seems to be relaxing at least. -- CTG: "...Kyle...need some backup?" CCC: "uh... alright" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG suddenly, grendade -- CGC: "y'all had better keep up" CGC: "im way ahead in points" CTG: "...I don't play this often.... And the screen is so small..." CGC: "it's okay. I'll carry the team on my back as per usual" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC nudges arty -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG we end off very far in, having gotten fucking swarmed by dogs -- CCC: "...well, that happened" CGC: "damnit kyle, i blame you for this" CCC: "fair enough, i don't play much" CGC: "it's okay" CGC: "everyone sucks at one point" CTG: "...wanna play another game?" CCC: "...thanks" CCC: "sure, if you're up for it" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG gets a little gleam in his eye as he puts in street fighter -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG mains Dudley and Yun, shreking people 80% of the time -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC keeps picking Ibuki because he can. He sort of understands how to play after a while. -- CTG: "...I really like boxers." CCC: "....." CTG: "...you know....that really dapper British dude with...boxing gloves....?" CCC: "oh" CCC: "uh, yeah, he seems cool" CTG: "Ibuki has a...good voice actor....and her special does lots of damage..." CCC: "huh, alright" CCC: "i kind of just picked her because i liked her design" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC button mashing everywhere -- CCC: "cool to know though" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG alternates between combos and strategically uses supers -- CTG: "Adam, you want a turn...?" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC snaps to attention -- CCC: "yeah, who do you want to play" CGC: "sorry CGC: "zoned out" CGC: "naw you guys can go" CGC: "i want to watch y'alls styles" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG decides to pick Zangief and crushes small girls head between thighs like sparrow egg -- CCC: "...hmm" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT steps into the room, through a door. That she opened, and closed. She moves along the wall, watching the three of them. She doesn't immediately say anything. This is quiet, for her. Observing human culture. -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC sticks to his button mashing, it's got to do something eventually -- CGC: "FUCK EM UP" CGC: "YEAH" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG in a rare stroke of luck CC manages to activate a special and fuck up the Russian bear -- CTG: "...Woah...nice job, Kyle." CCC: "oh, hey, the thing happened" CCC: "thanks" CCC: "uh, good game" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG nods, picking Dudley again to assert dominance -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC decides to switch things up and picks Guile. Doesn't switch up his playing style though. -- CAT: "So ratherr than actuall viollence, you made do with virrtuall viollence." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT seems bemused. -- CGC: "it's fun" CGC: "and it takes skill" CGC: "AND" CGC: "it's relaxing" CAT: "We had games on Allterrnia." CAT: "The ones with actuall viollence werre the most popullarr, though." CAT: "Especiallly with highblloods." CAT: "And parrticullarrlly darring llowblloods, I guess?" CAT: "Orr the ones that just wanted to destrroy the worrlld." CTG: "There are....sports that involve violence..." CCC: "...we generally try not to kill each other off" CAT: "Cullturrall differrences!" CAT: "Genocide wasn't an unhearrd-of hobby." CAT: "Generrallly they didn't pan out." CAT: "Therre was allso a sizablle marrket forr doomsday machines." CAT: "... Most of which didn't worrk. Given the continued existance of the worrlld." CTG: "...I guess this game....was the one that worked..." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "It's prrobablly forr the best." CTG: "...wanna play, Lorrea?" CAT: "No." CAT: "Thanks forr the offerr." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG shriiiinks -- CTG: "Oh....okay..." CAT: "It's not exactlly my sllice of grrublloaf, sorrry." CAT: "... Pllus, yourr allphabet is sorrta weirrd as fuck." CTG: "...it's...not needed...to play..." CAT: "... It's somewhat necessarry in underrstanding what's going on, though?" CAT: "I mean fighting is alll welll and good, but senselless viollence is the penchant of a trrolll who barrelly makes it past six beforre being made into paint." CAT: "Orr turrns into Ramirra, which might be worrse?" CTG: "Oh....I see..." CAT: "But, uh" CAT: "I'm fine just watching. Maybe llaterr?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG brightens a bit. -- CTG: "...okay....Kyle, let me...show you how to use Guile..." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG proceeds to give CC some tips -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG it sounds like gamer geek mumbo jumbo -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S gaze flicks between the two of them, sneaky-like. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG leeeeans over, showing him certain combinations on his own controller -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC seems to have gotten lost somewhere in Arty's explanation. He flinches a little when he moves closer, but eventually scoots over a little so he can see the controller better. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG lookitdat Lorrie -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG head closeness -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is lookin at this so hard. -- CTG: "Do you...get that?" CCC: "yeah, i've got it" CCC: "doesn't seem bad at all" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG ceases leaning but hasn't scooted away, not noticing the closeness as he leans back leans back in the couch to play. His teaching pays off as Kyle proceeds to pull off a win -- CTG: "Woah...nice job..." CCC: "haha, thanks" CTG: "Adam....you in...?" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC snorts -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC he had fallen asleep -- CGC: huh CGC: "oh yeah sure" CGC: "what was it again?" CTG: "Street Fighter." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG should have said it like a noob -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG weeb* -- CGC: "mmmm" CGC: "yeah, give it here" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG hands it over -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC snatches it from Arty -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC rubs his left eye -- CGC: man CGC: "what a good nap" CTG: "What did you....dream about?" CGC: "deez nuts" CTG: "..." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG ponders if GC is a fan of cashews -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT contemplates legumes. -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC pretends the meme didn't happen. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG Kyle probably does pretty well due to extra tutelage -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC does pretty decently, and manages to hold his own against Adam for a while -- CGC: "hmph" CGC: "i actually have to halfway try" CTG: Arty quietly watches, the smallest of smiles creeping upon his face. CAT: Lorrea moves towards the door again, not looking to justify her departure. If she isn't accosted, she will leave. CTG: He glances, but decides not to bother her. He's probably looking a little pitiable though. CCC: Kyle is completely focused on the game and trying to hit the right buttons. CTG: "So....are you guys....having fun?" CCC: "heh, yeah actually" CCC: He seems to be doing much better than when he walked in earlier. CTG: Arty's small smile widens a bit. He hadn't known about Kyle when he suggested this activity but he is glad that it helped. CTG: "And you, Adam...?" CGC: "meh" Category:Adam Category:Arty Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea